Choices
by Charbypooh
Summary: Jack? Andy? Sharon's relationship with Andy is conflicted when dead spark is lit again. Rated T for language.
1. Beginings

This is set a little later in Shandy's relationship. About 3 months.

Jack? Andy? Past or present?

I love reviews so please leave them.

I own no one. (I wish)

~oOo~

"When's Flynn showing up?"

"Rusty, he told you to call him Andy. He hates it when you call him Flynn. Anyways he should be here in about five minutes."

"Ok, ok fine. Call me when Andy gets here."

"Ok honey."

No more than three minutes later the doorbell rang. Sharon was going to call Rusty but decided to give herself and Andy a few minutes of alone time before calling.

Sharon finished setting the table, fluffed her hair a little, and adjusted her dress before she opened the door.

"Hey babe, can we talk?"

That familiar voice surprised her. Dressed in a black suit with a black and white striped tie hanging tightly around his white dress shirt's collar.

"Jack, what are you doing here? No we may not talk."

"But babe, I have changed. I swear. I never wanted to hurt you. I was in my drunken stupor."

"No you were just your stupid irresponsible self. I'm sick of excuses Jack."

He walked past her through the open door and sat at one of the kitchen bar stools.

"Listen hun, I'm more of a man then that wimpy Lieutenant of yours, and I want to try to make this work, us work."

Sharon was now frustrated with Jack and his comments about Andy. "Oh s***" she quitely mumbled to herself when she remembered who was actually invited here tonight.

"Jack, I can't do this. No, I don't want to do this. I am happy with Andy, and he's twice the man you'll ever be."

Jack stood up from his seat and stumbled towards Sharon. He got even closer and placed one hand on Sharon's right cheek and with his other hand around her waist pulled her in. He placed his lips upon hers. For at least 6 seconds until Sharon pushed him away.

"Jack! What the hell, I have a boyfriend! You must leave." She exclaims, pushing him towards the door.

"Just do me a favor, think about that kiss Sharon. I know you felt it too." He says as makes his way to the elevators.

"Oh God, what did I just do?!" she whispered to herself. Realizing what had just happened and then remembering that Andy should be here any minute now.

She jumps at the sound of the doorbell and starts walking over to the door, the feelings of nervousness and guilt already traveling through her body. Not being sure of her feelings of Jack and what he had just did she decided to just focus on Andy.

"Hey honey, sorry I was late, I just had to pick these up." He held out a dozen red roses and kissed her on the cheek, the same cheek that Jack just…..

No she thought to herself. There is and was nothing. I am with Andy. Forcing a smile she brings him in for a hug. It was a weird and awkward hug that had Andy worried.

"Honey, Andy's here!"

"Okay be out in a sec"

"Wanna sit down? I made dinner." She tried to avoid her thoughts of Jack and focus on Andy.

"Sure, whats for dinner?"

"Uh pot stew." She was now nervous and Andy could sense something was wrong. Well, he did so she wasn't doing a great job.

"Um Sharon, is everything ok? You are acting weird." Andy was worried that he did something or didn't do something. Everything is weird with Sharon. You never really know what she's feeling or thinking. She's hard to read so you never know if you pissed her off or not.

"Yeah, yeah Andy I'm fine. How are you?" She could feel the hair on her spine stick up at the thought of lying to Andy when she wasn't really fine.

"Are you sure?" Now he knew something was up. Her voice grew higher in pitch when she was nervous or lying. He is now motioning his hand to the couch. "I know you're not fine, please talk to me. You know that you can talk to me about anything. You know that right?" She sat down next to him. Sitting in shock and guilt. But she was totally out of it.

"Sharon?" He was now worried that something mentally was wrong with her. She stopped responding. She usually responds quickly when they had a serious conversation. He touches her shoulder, rubbing her upper arm as he says her name. "Sharon. Sharon."

"What?" Sharon practically jumps when she is snapped back to reality.

"I was asking you if you knew that you could talk to me about anything. You do know that right?"

"Of course honey, there's nothing wrong. I'm just a little tired thats all."

"Ok if you say so." Flustered he leans back on the couch.

"I do say so." She practically falls into his embrace. He opens his arms out so she can curl her head underneath his armpit. She curls up beside him. Before he could even say anything she was happily sleeping and purring on him. She was so adorable when she slept. With her hair being one peice out of place dangling in front of her forehead.

"Hey Sharon, what's for dinner?"

"Shh she's sleeping. Just grab a bowl of her soup, but be quiet please she hasn't slept since we started this case."

"Oh, sorry Flynn, oh I mean Andy." Rusty attempts whispering but quickly realizes that he has failed.

Sharon makes a few noises and shuffles a little but is still sound asleep.

"Woo that was close sorry. I am just going to eat in my room, ok Andy?"

"Yeah kid,that's fine, have a good night."

"Goodnight Andy."

"Night kid."


	2. Flames

Thanks Sarah for your help aka raydorcakes

Hope you guys like it.

I assure you this is a Shandy Fic

~oOo~

Sharon woke to the sweet smell of hazelnut coffee brewing in the pot. She looked up at the handsome, sweet, smart, and funny man that was asleep holding her. The smell of his Green Irish Tweed made her smile.

The unexpected visit with Jack had shaken her up. She actually felt something when they kissed. She hadn't felt something since Jack, considering she's kept Andy on a short leash.

She told him that she wanted to go slow. She didn't want to rush into things. Sure, she and Andy had shared a few hands intertwined and a goodnight hug but nothing more. But she just couldn't get J*** her mind.

Her phone woke her from her deep thoughts.

"Yes, Raydor here."

"Sorry to wake you Captain but there has been a murder. Atleast I got some sleep."

The phone woke Andy up causing him to make sounds, which came through to Provenza whom was on the phone.

"Ye Gods! Is that you Flynn? You guys are a bunch of idiots!"

"Lieutenant, if you would like to keep that title, then I suggest you give us, I mean me the adress."

"Um yes, sorry Capatin. It's 34 Westfield drive right by that new romantic place Serve downtown."

"Uh thank you Lieutenant be there in about an hour."

The call ends. She said us. Not me. US.

"Us?" Andy is now completely awake and sitting up straight. Sharon is still slumped back on the couch. She gets up and hits his thigh.

"Lieutenant, are you intrigued?" She says playfully as she walks to the kitchen.

"Yeah I actually am." He follows her into the kitchen and come up behind her. Sliding his hands just above her waist causing her to giggle before she pushes them away. She turns around so that she is face to face with the man holding her.

"Andy, I am not ready yet. I'm sorry."

A little disappointed he steps back, running his hand through his hair.

"I should go. So I can go get dressed and ready."

Grabbing his coat and slipping on his shoes he says with a touch of hurt in his voice, "See you at work Captain."

Before even having a chance to respond he was out the door. She was left there feeling confused. Upset. Guilty. Somehow she couldn't stop playing back the kiss that she and Jack had shared. She felt awful for not telling Andy about it. He had a right to know as boyfriend. She smiled at the word but didn't quite know why. She never really considered him that before he had asked her out a few months ago. She always thought of them as friends with options.

~oOo~

With fluttering memories she drove to the crime scene that just so happened to be down the road from her and Andy's favorite place. She didn't know how to act around Andy now. This was their first 'fight'.

Stepping out of the car she noticed all eyes were on her. That's what she wanted. She wore a black and white sleeveless peplum dress that hugged every curve of hers and black criss cross pumps. Andy's mouth just about dropped open when he saw her. For having two kids and being the Captain of the Major Crimes division she looked pretty damn good.

"Lieutenant, what do we have here?" She was avoiding speaking to Andy so there would be no awkwardness.

Mumbling ye Gods as he saw her strut up to the scene. "Uh Captain, what we have is some d*** waking me up at 11 o'clock in the morning just so they can steal a few jewels and kill a rich guy's wife."

"Details please."

"The owner of Microsoft, James Hunt, 48, lives here with his wife. His two kids are grown and live in Vermont. His wife Linda Hunt, 43, was cleaning the house when someone came in and stole a few necklaces and her wallet but didn't bother with the safe. Unfortunately for the wife he bothered her with two shots to the ribs and chest."

"Okay, what brings this to us?"

"It has happened 3 times in this same neighborhood."

"Rich people must worry about getting robbed, Buzz check for security cameras in the neighborhood."

"Of course, Captain."

"I left the 3 other reports on your desk for your delightful reading."

"Thank you Lieutenant Provenza, I will meet you all back at the office when you guys are all done here."

She 'strutted' back to the car with the knowing feeling of all of them watching her causes her to smile with a little giggle.

"Hey, Flynn what happened last night? She dresses up guys are a bunch of Idiots." Provenza teases.

"Relax nothing happened." Not wanting to go into detail about his night with Sharon he changes the subject to something actually relevant. "So who are the three other victims?"

~oOo~

Sharon walked off of the elevators still thinking about the look on Andys face when she stepped out of the car when something bright and colorful sitting on her desk catches her eye. Without her glasses she's practically blind. Thinking and hoping it was From Andy apologizing for last night she rushes into her office only to find out it's not from Andy…

"Hey babe, I can't stop thinking about last night. I think we still have something. Call me,

Jack xoxo"

'No!' she thought to herself. She was blushing. Maybe she would call him. Andy hasn't tried to make up for last night, nor has he even talked to her. She believes in second chances maybe it's time to give Jack one.

"Hey babe, I knew you'd call."

"How'd you know it was me?"

"I have caller ID."

"Oh haha, so..."

"So what Shar? you called for a reason and I think that we both know the reason."

"Yep we do, so what do we do?"

"Meet me at my place 82 Cherry rd at 7 o'clock tonight."

"Okay."

"See you then Shar I'm so excited that we are actually doing this."

"Me too. Goodbye Jack."


	3. Decisions

"What should I do?" Andy asked nervously. He was pacing back and forth

"You two are bunch of idiots, you know that?"

"Yeah I do, but we've only been dating for 3 months and we have already had our first fight. And honestly I don't know what to do."

"Well what would you do when you got in a fight with your ex when you were married?"

"I would leave the house and go get drunk at a bar, and come home at 3 in the morning. And that's most certainly not an option."

"You're right it's not. Ye Gods Flynn! Buy her flowers and a nice piece of jewelry and make her go to dinner with you, tell her how you feel and then show her."

"Wow that's really good advice, how come you go through so many wives?"

"Shut up Flynn."

"Anyways, sorry about that. We will leave a few minutes earlier than the rest of the team and on our way back to the office we'll stop at Kays and that Flower shop of of 3rd."

"Whatever, you're driving."

"Okay."

Andy picked out a double diamond heart necklace and a dozen red roses. He felt like he was doing something right for the first time in his life.

Andy and Provenza walked into the squad room. Thankfully no one was here yet.

"Lieutenant, you can leave now."

"Flynn you're a real a**, you know that."

A sly grin slid across Andy's face. He was excited, he knew that it was right.

~oOo~

"Knock, knock" Andy says as he opens and quickly closes the door.

"Well what can I do for you Lieutenant?" Sharon was trying to act like nothing was up.

"Well actually, I want to make up for this morning. So what do you say to dinner at Serve?" He pulls out the roses from behind his back.

"Andy I'm sorry, I have plans."

"No Sharon, you do now. With me. I am not taking no for an answer. I will pick you up at 7."

"Uh…... um okay."

"Okay, these are for you." He says gushing out a little laugh.

"Why are you laughing?"

"You."

"What?"

"I just, just never thought we would actually be doing this."

"Why would you think that?"

"Because well back then you were married, and then you were too busy with Stroh and protecting Rusty so I just didn't think that you would ever really be ready."

"Andy, that doesn't matter anyway, we are together now and that's all that matters."

"Yeah, you're right." He now has a huge smile on his face that can't be disguised.

~oOo~

Sharon was happy but confused. Just thinking about Jack and having to blow him off made her confused. She had never actually had two men who wanted her in her life at the same time (that she knew about). Andy doesn't count, because at that time she was married and couldn't do anything about it. Now there is not a ring on her finger and no Mrs. Raydor. She loves Andy, but doesn't know if her and Jack are completely over yet.

She didn't know how to exactly tell Jack that she had to blow off tonight. She quickly made her decision in the elevator up to her condo; she would'nt.

She was running a little late, she had to finish a large pile of paperwork. Only 30 minutes until Andy would show up. She layed out her clothes before getting in the shower. A white v necked dress with a gray short cut blazer and beige open toed pumps.

27 minutes later there was a knock at the door.

"Andy! A little early don't you think?"

"Only 3 minutes Sharon, are you ready to go?"

"Uh yeah just let me grab my purse."

She looked stunning. Her dress seemed to be a little shorter than her usual work attire. Her curly brown hair flowing at her shoulder and her surprisingly open toed heels started to throw Andy off his game. He wore a casual gray suit with a white dress shirt and a gray and purple tie around his neck. The thought of them always matching their outfits causes her to smile, making Andy's heart pound even harder.

"Ready?"

~oOo~

The car ride was filled with ey sat with their hands intertwined for the 10 minute drive, neither saying a word. Andy was humming along to a Bruce Springsteen song and Sharon was day dreaming. Once they got to the restaurant Andy rushed out to open the car door Sharon. Sharon was delighted but a little suspicious because he hadn't done that before. Hand in hand they walked into the restaurant. He had set up a special table on the back enclosed porch. Flowers and candles sparkled around them, causing Sharon to gasp and one tear of joy to run down her cheek.

"All for you, Sharon."

"Aww Andy thank you so much. This is so sweet."

"Anything for you, Beautiful."

She pulls him into a hug. They stand there with her head over his shoulders and with his hands around her waist until he pulls back and grabs her hand. He pulls out her chair.

"I have another surprise." He leans across the table with one hand intertwined with Sharon's and the other opening the box. The diamonds sparkled in the light. A short gasp comes over Sharon, making her once again smile as a few tears slip down her cheeks. This is all she's ever wanted. To be loved, and that's exactly what she has. She has Andy, and that will never change. Jack will not get in the way of this relationship.


	4. Relationship Status

"Oh my gosh, Andy." Sharon breathes out, still shocked and surprised, "I don't know what to say".

"Beautiful, you just did." He leans over and plants a gentle kiss on her lips. She doesn't protest. She kisses him back passionately.

The kiss brought back feelings like no other. Even more than when Jack kissed her last night. She now realized that Jack was over a long long time ago and Andy was the man that she truly loved. Andy is as surprised by the kiss as Sharon.

Sharon pulls away after noticing that all eyes were on them. They both are now blushing. Andy thinks it's cute when she blushes which causes him to let out a little laugh. Their cheeks grow redder and redder as the others inside slowly stand up at the once closed glass french doors and begin clapping, 'ooh-ing,' and 'ahh-ing.'

Andy breaks the ice. "See, even they approve".

This causes her to giggle "Who said I wanted anyones approval?" She teases.

"You're right, no one, not even Taylor can ruin this." He says with a smile.

A flashback to Jack the other night fills her mind. She felt guilty for not telling Andy but she felt it was better if he didn't know.

The rest of the night was going as usual until they got to her place. He always walked her to her door after a date, but this time it was different.

"Goodnight, Beautiful."

A blush runs across her face. "Goodnight, Andy."

She pulled him in, one hand snaking around his waist as the other one cupped his cheek as she placed a passionate kiss on her lips. He kissed back with matched intensity, his arms wrapping around her neck. Surprisingly, Andy pulls away after a few minutes of their embrace. Sharon knows that he wants to make sure he stays in his boundaries.

"Thanks, Andy."

"For what?"

"For just being you and so respectful of my wishes."

"Anything for you Sharon, you know that."

"I do."

The number comes so easily to her. 328-9477. It was hard to forget.

"Hello."

"Jack, it's me."

"Oh, I didn't see 'The Conniving B***' on my caller ID".

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me, you two timing s***".

"How am I s*** exactly? I've only been in a real relationship with three men in my entire life. And sadly, one of them was you".

"Well for starters, during our relationship you were sleeping around with that Lieutenant of yours that you're still sleeping with now".

"Are you serious? You're the one that had sex with at least 10 strippers a week. And when would you suppose I had this so called affair? I didn't have any time to myself. Between raising our kids on my own and trying to work."

"B***, Sharon. Every time you went to 'work,' it was just to go screw that Lieutenant."

"You're unbelievable! I originally called to let you know that I missed our little get together tonight because of my Lieutenant. And with that being said, we are never going to have a chance and I am sick of giving you chances. This behavior is exactly why I divorced you. Jack hear me loud and clear, we are over. Goodbye."

Sharon hung up the phone feeling great. She can now fully carry on her relationship with Andy, without any what if's about Jack.

Just as she was getting into bed for a good read her phone rang. It was Andy.

"Well hello there."

"Hi. Sorry, I couldn't sleep."

She knew it was hard for Andy to sleep after a date. He always called after a date before he went to sleep, claiming the same thing every time. It was so cute of him, Jack never did that.

"Andy, you don't need a specific reason to call me."

"I just had to hear your voice. It makes it so much easier to sleep."

"Andy, I have been thinking..."

Andy interrupted "You're not breaking up with me are you? Because Sharon, my life is so much better with you in it."

"No, no, Andy, if you would've let me finish I was going to say that I may not be ready for the sex step quite yet but I think I am ready for the sleeping together part. I mean that in the true definition of 'sleeping together,' just sleeping".

"I am sorry, I just got scared. Are you sure Sharon? I don't want you to feel pressured into this."

"I'm sure. Come over tonight with an extra pair of clothes for work tomorrow and we will ride in together. Ok?"

"Uh sure, I will be there in ten."

"Okay, drive safely, Andy."

Sharon even surprised herself by making such a quick decision and step in her relationship with Andy. But she felt that it was necessary.

Andy, always early. A knock at the door interrupts her thoughts.

"Hello there." She teases playfully.

"Hi, babe."

"Here, make yourself at home, our bedroom is down the hall first door on the left. Feel free to put your stuff in the burro on the left side. Thats your side." They seem to both be surprised by Sharon's kind gestures.

Andy is in shock at the word "our" instead of "my" bedroom. But he manages to spit out a few words. "Ok, thanks."

Walking into the bedroom, Andy looks around, fascinated by her design choices. He hadn't seen her bedroom since she and Jack were married. But after the divorce she decided to make a clean start at her single life by painting and redesigning the whole condo. A large closet, half full with familiar outfits and all of her heels can be found in the right hand corner of the room. Chestnut bedside tables are placed on both sides of the bed. On each side of the bed against the walls there are matching chestnut burros. 'His' table is empty except for a note:

Dear Andy,

I see you found my note. I know this is a big step for us but I think it's a reasonable step for us. Hope you feel the same.

~Sharon xoxo

Grabbing the convenient pen next to the note he scribbles in something in the leftover space:

Dear Sharon,

Yes, I found your note. And I am very okay with this just as long as you are.

~Andy xoxo

Placing the note in his pocket, he finished placing his clothes in the burro before he made his way to the bathroom. The bathroom still has 'his' and 'hers' sinks but a different set up. There is a jacuzzi bathtub on the right, and alongside it a tiled shower, the 'his' and 'hers' sinks and beside that the toilet. A stickie note was on the first drawer below the right sink, the 'his' sink. On the note was written 'YOURS' in black sharpie. He placed his deodorant, aftershave, razor, shaving cream and cologne in the drawer and walked back into the living room where he found Sharon cuddled up on the couch with a blanket and a cup of tea.

Handing her the note he says "You did something different to your bedroom."

"Yeah" she giggled when she felt the temperature of her cheeks heating up, "Clean slate, do you like it?"

"Yes, it's very you." He sits down beside her. She places the blanket over him also.

"Mmh, wanna watch a movie?"

"Sure, I heard that the new James Bond movie is really good. I think it's with Daniel Craig."

"Anything with Daniel Craig." She teases playfully.

"Ugh."

"Andrew Flynn, are you jealous?"

"Uh no, because he doesn't have you in real life. He's not snuggled in a blanket with you right now."

"Awww see Andy, no need to be jealous." She plants a gentle kiss on his lips.

She found herself cuddled on his lap, legs curled next to his and her head resting in his lap. He was playing with her hair. He loved doing that. It relaxed him and relaxed her even more. About an hour into the movie they both fell asleep but were quickly awoken by a knock at the door.

Andy jumped up, causing Sharon to also jump. It was about 11:25pm. Rusty was at a friends house so it was not him. They both got up to answer the door. Andy took his gun out of his jacket that he always carried with him. Sharon was too lazy and preoccupied with someone knocking at her door at 11:25 at night to grab her gun out of her bedroom, so she just grabbed a chef's knife. He slowly unlocked and opened the door. Sharon stood behind him, ready to stab someone.

"Jack! Sharon what the hell is this a*** doing here?" Andy questioned, glance from Sharon to Jack.

"I don't know." Sharon nearly whispers, "Why are you here?"

"To see you in the act. Apparently my hunches were right."

"What act? The act where you leave here with an asskicking?" Andy has learned a lot from Sharon in the past years, but the one thing that no one can master is the Darth Raydor Glare. But he got it down pretty good, so he used it on Jack.

"Huh, very funny Lieutenant, but the act I am thinking of is the one where I find you two screwing on the couch. Apparently I should've kept my key so I could get VIP access."

"Jack! You're drunk."

Andy couldn't help but make a joke, "What's new?"

Sharon gave him a look. "Jack, leave my house right now."

"But babyyy, what about last night?"

"Sharon, what is he talking about?" Andy questions, a mix of emotions spread across his face. She only saw this side of him when someone in his family was hurting, Sharon included.

"The other night, Jack came over before our date and tried to win me back. Then when I said no he kissed me. I pushed him away and made him leave." It was hard for her to say. She hated seeing this side of Andy, especially when she had caused it. "And after our date I decided to call him and arrange for us to meet. I just wanted to know if the flame was completely dead or not. And then you came in my office today making me go to dinner with you and decided that the flame didn't matter because the only flame that I wanted light was the one between us" She started to feel a tear slide down her face. She quickly rubbed it away, hoping Andy wouldn't see it. But he did. And he tried to wipe it away for her but was no help. "So then I called him after our date and told him that it wasn't going to happen and that we are divorced and that's our only relation." Another tear flew down her face. "Oh Andy, I am so sorry."

He had no comment to Sharon. "Jack, it's time for you to leave." Andy pushed him out of the doorway causing him to stumble a little before shutting and locking the door. He still had his pouty face on. That scared Sharon. "How could you do this?"

"The kiss meant nothing, I swear."

"That's not what I am talking about. I am talking about hiding things from me. Especially right after we decided to take another step in our relationship, you go and you hide things from me."

Walking over to the couch to sit down she says "Andy, I know it was stupid of me. I am a horrible person. I wouldn't be surprised if you walked out my door right now." More and more tears start to slide down her face.

He sits down next to her. "Rule number one in working relationships is to never go to bed angry. I am not going to do the same thing that I did with my ex-wife. I have changed and I don't want to start off the new step in our relationship by being mad."

"So you're not breaking up with me?"

"Of course not. Am I mad? Yes, but when I slipped saying Sharon in front of Buzz and Mike you forgave me. You didn't kick me to the curb at a sign of trouble, and neither will I."

"Oh Andy, I am so glad to hear that. I am so sorry, whatever I can do to make it up to you, you name it."

Andy is now calmed down and back to his normal face, managing to strike a grin after he hears whatever Sharon had to say. She knew exactly what he was thinking, and with that being said she grabbed the pillow behind her and hit his chest with it.

"Oouuchh!" Causing them both to giggle at Andy's girly scream.

Sharon stands up with her palm open "come on babe, let's go to bed."

"Sounds good to me."

The End

Thank you so much for reading!

Pleaseee leave reviews. I love them.


End file.
